Scream of the Past
by Jaycee2
Summary: Emma's bad dreams are wearing her down, but is the source malicious? *COMPLETE!* E/S


TITLE: Scream of the Past  
  
RATING: R for rape and some bad language  
  
SUMMARY: Emma's having bad dreams, but who's the source? Shalimar/Emma  
  
DISCLAIMER: I didn't mean to rip anyone off, I swear! I do not own any part of Mutant X, I didn't mean to butcher any of the characters if I have, please dear god don't hurt me!  
  
FEEDBACK: If you would be ever so kind/as to think to drop me a line/I'd ever so like to hear/from a friend I hold so dear/or even a complete stranger/don't worry, I'm not a danger/please just drop me a line/if you would ever by so kind  
  
WARNING: If you like the characters of Emma and Shalimar, and hate to see anything bad happen to them, don't read this story. Very much angsty.  
  
***  
  
She screamed as they held her down, one on each arm and leg. A fifth stood above her, shrouded in shadows. He laughed at her, a low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"I've been looking forward to this," he said as he used a knife to cut off her clothes.  
  
"No," she whispered as she writhed underneath him.  
  
He smacked her hard across the face. "Shut up, bitch. You don't have any say." He then kissed her, bruising her lips with his.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, he entered her, ripping her apart, forcing her to cry out again.  
  
"Are you having fun yet, mutant?" he whispered sweetly into her ear.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Emma cried as she sat up. It took her a moment to realize that she was in her room at the Sanctuary. She was shaking badly, and her hair clung damply to her forehead form the cold sweat that she had broken into. After a moment, she crawled out of bed. She grabbed her red silk robe that matched her pajamas, and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
After making herself a cup of chamomile tea, she headed towards the garden, hoping the fountain would soothe her. To her surprise, Shalimar was already there, her own cup of what appeared to be coffee in her hands.  
  
"Hey," Emma said as she sat down next to the feral. "What're you doing up?"  
  
Shalimar shifted her gaze to the brunette and gave her a tired smile. "Couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Bad dream," Emma replied. "I'm not anxious to go back to sleep at the moment."  
  
"That's not going to help," Shalimar said, nodding at the tea. "Here, have some of this." She handed Emma the coffee. "It's got a little more kick to it."  
  
Emma took a cautious swallow. "Augh!" Emma coughed. "What did you put in this, rubbing alcohol?"  
  
Shalimar laughed at the flustered telempath. "Vodka, actually," she said, retrieving the drink. She took a swig and returned her gaze to the fountain.  
  
"Same thing," Emma said. She studied the woman in front of her. Shalimar, normally a vibrant sunflower blond with an attitude, looked terrible. There were dark circles under haunted brown eyes, she was paler than usual, and it looked like the feral was losing weight.  
  
"Shal, are you ok?" Emma asked, concern creeping into her voice. She cared very deeply about the blond, although she would never say how much to her face. Seeing Shalimar in pain was like being in pain. She just wanted to make things right.  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked, glancing back. "Of course I am."  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't look so hot."  
  
Shalimar whipped around, a humorous offended look on her face. "I'll have you know that I am plenty hot," she said huffily, fighting a smile that threatened to invade her features.  
  
Emma held her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, you know you're smoking," she said, laughing, winking slyly at her. "But seriously, you look like you could use some sleep."  
  
Shalimar rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get the point. I'm going." She handed her mug to Emma, who took it from her with a smile. "Goodnight," she said, patting the brunette on the shoulder.  
  
"Sleep tight," Emma said. She sniffed concoction in her hand. "Shit, Shalimar, did you want some coffee with your alcohol?"  
  
Shalimar laughed, blew Emma a kiss, and headed off for her room. Emma watched her go with a troubled look on her face. She went into the kitchen and poured the drink down the sink.  
  
***  
  
She could feel the doorknob pressing into her back as the shadowy figure pressed her against it. He had his hand on her throat, keeping her pinned to the door, as he lavished her neck with kisses.  
  
"You weren't thinking about telling anyone, were you pet?" he asked menacingly, sucking on her earlobe. His free hand wandered down to the pants she was wearing, slowly unzipping them. "That would be a very, very bad idea."  
  
"No," she heard herself say in a scared voice. "I wasn't going to tell anybody, I swear."  
  
She quivered as he stuck his hand inside her underwear and cupped her lightly. "Good," he said, scraped a nail across her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.  
  
"Then do your job." He unzipped his own pants, and forced her head down. Crying, she circled him with her mouth, gagging slightly as he forced himself as much into her as he could.  
  
"Emma."  
  
Emma woke with a start. She looked up to see a concerned Adam bending over her, a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.  
  
"Adam," she said, sitting up slowly.  
  
"Are you okay? You were thrashing about," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Emma said. "Just having a bad dream."  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "It's 6:30 in the morning."  
  
Emma winced, and put a hand to her throbbing head. "I had another bad dream, I just came out for some tea. Must have fallen asleep after Shalimar left."  
  
A shadow crossed over Adam's face. "Shalimar was up too?"  
  
"Yeah," Emma replied. "She said she couldn't sleep, but I convinced her to go to bed and at least try."  
  
"I'll talk to her," Adam said, "and if I need to prescribe something for her, I will. However, are you okay?" He had noticed the strained look on the young girl's face, and it worried him in someone as joyfull and exhuberant as Emma was.  
  
Emma shook her head slowly. "Other than these nightmares I had tonight, and the headache I now have, I'm fine."  
  
"Would your headache have occurred from downing an entire bottle of Vodka?" Adam asked mildly, producing the said bottle.  
  
Emma looked shocked at the sight of it. "No, I wasn't drinking last night. I just had a taste of Shalimar's, is all." She winced, realizing that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Adam that the feral had been drinking the night before when they weren't technically off call.  
  
Adam nodded. "Drink some water, it'll help. And go get some sleep, you look exhausted."  
  
Emma nodded, and watched as Adam headed off to the laboratory. She had no intention of going back to sleep at the moment.  
  
***  
  
"Shalimar," Adam said when the woman entered the main living area. "Can I speak to you a moment?"  
  
Shalimar nodded and followed Adam into the lab. "What is it, Adam?"  
  
He placed the empty bottle of Vodka in front of her. She stared at it for a moment, shocked, then glared at him furiously.  
  
"What is that for?" She demanded, anger in her voice.  
  
"Shalimar, it has to stop," he said. "I've let it go on for way too long. Years too long."  
  
"Look, I can handle it," she snarled, her eyes going feral for a moment. "It's none of your business. You wouldn't understand anyway." She whirled on her heal and stalked out of the lab. 'Damn it, Emma must have told him,' she thought as she headed towards her room and another hidden bottle of alcohol. 'Like I don't have enough with dealing with what I feel for her as it is, I've got to get a "talk" from Adam.'  
  
Adam watched her leave, and sighed. "Why won't you talk to me?" he asked himself, before turning back to his most recent project.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, pet," the shadow's voice said as a hand dragged her into an empty room. "I have some friends here who want to meet you."  
  
"Please, let me go," she said, resisting half-heartedly against his grip. "I can't miss math again this week, or the councilors are going to call my parents."  
  
He hit her with the back of his hand, splitting her lip open. "Listen up, pet. I own you. Don't you ever dare think of defying me." He grabbed her arm again and dragged her towards the center of the room where two other men were waiting for them, older men.  
  
He threw her to the ground, and knelt over her, ripping her clothes off. After he had finished with her, he got back up and wiped himself clean. "She's all yours, boys."  
  
The older of the two started towards her, already hard and ready, unzipping his pants. She lay on the floor, unable to scream, unable to even cry as she waited for the torture to continue.  
  
"Not so fast," the shadow said, barring his way. "Give me the stuff first." The man growled in annoyance, but handed over a small vial. He then continued over to her, where he proceeded to enter her violently and quickly. After a few short minutes he was done, and stood to let the last one at her.  
  
She couldn't see anything of him other than his brilliant green eyes, and the glint of the knife in his hand. "Don't worry," he whispered as he drew the edge up her bare and bloody thigh. "It won't be noticable."  
  
"ADAM!" Brennan shouted as he ran into the laboratory. "ADAM!"  
  
"What is it, Brennan?" Adam asked, approaching the young man with concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Emma," he said, breathing heavily. "She's in her room, and she won't stop screaming, and she won't let anyone near her. Jesse's trying to talk to her, but I don't know if it's going to work."  
  
Adam headed towards Emma's room at a run, skidding to a halt in the doorway. "Shit," he swore at the sight that confronted him.  
  
Emma was curled up in a corner of the room, crying silently, wide-eyed as she viewed the room around her. There were bloody scratched on her arms and inner thighs, and she continued to scrape at them.  
  
Jesse was twenty feet away from her, crouched down and unsure of what it was he should do. He was talking quietly to the girl, but Emma wasn't listening.  
  
Adam slowly walked towards Emma, but right when he passed Jesse she started screaming, and wouldn't stop until he had backed away.  
  
"Go and find Shalimar," he said to Brennan, not tearing his eyes away from the terrified girl shuddering in the corner. "Quickly!"  
  
Brennan raced out of the room in search of Shalimar. He found her a few minutes later in the hangar with her motorcycle, having just come in from a ride.  
  
"Shalimar!" he shouted to her from across the room. "Come quick!"  
  
Shalimar ran over to him, scared by the sound in his voice. "What's wrong?" she asked as he led her back inside.  
  
"It's Emma, she's freaking out, won't let any of us near her," Brennan said, stopping in front of the telempath's door. "Adam thought you might be able to help."  
  
Shalimar entered the room, recoiling slightly at the horror confronting her. She walked quietly over to Adam, who was sitting on the floor next to Jesse.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly at the sight of her friend.  
  
"I don't know exactly," Adam said, glancing at the feral. "She hasn't said more than a couple of words, and they don't make much sense. A bit about green eyes and a knife."  
  
Shalimar stiffened at the words, memories surfacing that she had hoped would stay down until she could have access to another bottle. "Anything else?" she asked tightly.  
  
Adam nodded. "She did get one whole sentence out. Something like how she can't miss math class again, she'll get in trouble."  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes and swayed slightly, fighting uselessly against the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shalimar?" Adam asked, suddenly worried about the woman next to him.  
  
She didn't respond, but simply crawled over to Emma. The girl stared at Shalimar for a second, then threw herself into the feral's arms.  
  
"Shh, shh," Shalimar hushed, rocking Emma back and forth. "It's okay, it's over and done with."  
  
Emma buried her head into Shalimar's chest. "I won't ever let him hurt you again," she whispered, causing Shalimar to hold her tighter. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. I love you too much to let that happen."  
  
"I love you too," Shalimar whispered back. "I'm so sorry that you had to see that, feel that. I didn't mean for you to. No one should ever have to."  
  
"Especially you," Emma said. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you." She stared into the pain filled eyes of the woman next to her. "I need to help you. I need to be there for you, Shal, because I need you more than any other person in my life."  
  
Shalimar nodded, speechless at the heartfelt confession. "I'll try," she said, stroking Emma's hair. "I'll try."  
  
Tears fell down Shalimar's face and into Emma's hair as the two sat there in each other's arms, battling away the shared memories of past pains. 


End file.
